1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hip protective hospital garment adapted to be comfortably and non-restrictively worn by a hospital patient and including an interior or exterior pocket for receipt of at least one protective material liner therein, thereby protectively covering the hips and upper thighs of the user and providing the user with a comfortable and effective means of protecting against bed sores or severe injuries as the result of a fall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many hospital and nursing home patients, a large number of whom may be elderly individuals, may be bedridden or wheelchair-bound for extended periods of time, or have physical impairments. This makes it difficult for them to walk and makes them prone to falls resulting in severe injuries as a result of their age or health condition. As a result, there is a need for a hospital garment that while being geared for the functionality, unrestrictiveness, and comfort of an ordinary hospital garment, will also provide an effective means of protecting vulnerable areas of the individual.
In the past, other hip protective garments have been devised, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,475, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,307, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,706, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,301. Unfortunately, none of the referenced designs fully meet the needs of a health care environment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,475 discloses a highly constricting and uncomfortable garment and is not specifically directed towards absorbing the shock of a fall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,307 discloses a harness and body jacket which is clumsy and does not provide for ambulatory patients. Further, this garment is expensive, and does not allow for flexible movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,706 discloses a garment which is used for athletic purposes and provides air channels which are not adapted to absorb the shock of a fall as well as in the applicant's invention. This garment is also restrictive and unsuited for hospital use. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,301 discloses a garment which clings to the body and does not allow for heat disbursement, nor does it allow facilitated access to the individual's body, a primary purpose of a hospital gown. In view of the foregoing, there is still a need in the prior art for a functional hospital gown which provides for a protective shock absorbent means therein.
Applicant's invention is specifically designed with a health care environment in mind. The inexpensive protective material liner may be easily removed to allow for cleaning of the gown, and the gown is adjustable so that it may be used by a variety of user's, thereby making it a cost effective garment. Further, applicant's invention provides extensive protection to the needed areas, while still being uncumbersome, lightweight, and accessible for medical treatment. Additionally, applicant's invention is a front fastening garment that utilizes quick and easy fastening means, thereby providing a garment that is favorable not only to the user who may feel awkward wearing the usually employed immodest open backed garment, but also to health care workers who will have an easier time fitting and fastening the gowns on patients.